Goku Vs Bruce Lee
by Shanethewritter
Summary: After the defeat of cell and the other world tournament, Goku is bored thinking he has run out of people to fight until King Kai tells him of a deceased martial artist from earth that challanges him one on one. Goku thinks its an easy win but he is wrong.


Goku vs. Bruce Lee

It's been years after the defeat of cell and the other world tournament, Goku was quite bored living on the Grand Kai's planet despite the 200 years of training. _There's no point _thought Goku _Even if I am strong enough after this training there is no one to fight, most of the people I fight either die or become my friends it sucks. _Before he could think of anymore a familiar voice shouted "Hey Goku!!!" It was King Kai although just to avoid any confusion of the other Kais that arrived from each quadrant of the universe; he is simply referred to as North Kai. "What is it King Kai?" Goku asked. "There is someone from earth that wants to fight you." North Kai said. Goku at first was eager to fight, but then sat down looking depressed "what's the point?" He said "I would just knock him down with a finger" King Kai snickered and said "not this one I got a feeling that this guy would put up more of a fight than the other guys you beat." Goku Sighed "fine I'll go fight him but I am just gonna go easy on him." King Kai smiled and said "That's good I booked the Tournament arena for you two he's waiting for you right now." Goku reluctantly goes to the tournament arena where he sees a man doing stretching exercises. The man has black hair and is wearing a blue outfit similar to the traditional Wing Chun martial arts gi. When he sees Goku, he stands up and bows to him; not taking his eyes off of him in for a second. "So you're the guy that wants to fight me?" Goku said as he gets into his Kame stance. The man smiled and said "You seem disappointed." Goku flashed his trade mark smile and said "well you seem tough but you just don't look that strong what are you about 125 pounds? And come on you look like a kid." King Kai then shouted to Goku "Don't let his appearance, size and age fool you, I seen him in action on earth. He is just as strong as you are, even stronger." Those words didn't even faze Goku. The man gets into what appears to be a boxing stance as he is prepared to fight. Before Goku could raise a fist or a foot, the man quickly dispatches him by side kicking his knee cap and punching him in the face. Before he could catch his breath, Goku is then knocked down with by a spin kick. The man backed up as he waited for Goku to get up. "I should be the one disappointed, from what Kai has told me, you are the strongest in the universe" the man said as he switched his stance to a Wing Chun crane stance. _How could he be so strong? _Goku thought as he was getting back up _No joking around now time to take this seriously. _Goku then lunged at the man, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Unfortunately for him they were all blocked and intercepted by the man who threw some hard hits himself. "You're holding back." The man said. "I can tell by your emotional tenseness, don't be afraid to give me everything you got." Goku then chuckled and said "ok if you say so." And with one loud scream and a flash Goku turned into a super sayain, but the man didn't look surprised. They both fought fiercely against each other Goku was even able to hit the man a couple of times. However no one expected the worse to come, the next hit on the man went right to the abdomen; and it was hard enough to cut his stomach open a little. Feeling that he went too far, Goku stepped back to give the man air; only to find out that the man looked completely unfazed by the hit. _How did that not even stun him? _Goku thought as he looked on. The man looked down on his cut it was bleeding bad; but he simply touched the cut with one finger, and licked a bit of the blood that was on it. Goku watched on thinking _Why do I have a bad feeling about this._Then all of the sudden the man looked mad with so much rage on him. He screamed loud like a wild animal and charged at Goku; hitting him with everything he has making high pitched "Kiai!" sound with every hit. Goku tried blocking every punch and punched him back doing the best that he can to fight him off; but the man was brutal: he broke Goku's nose and repeatedly pummeled Goku's stomach at 125 mph screaming as he does it. Then he finally ends it by round house kicking Goku down face first into the concrete arena floor. Goku gets up and is a little dizzy; he goes up to the man and asked "how did you do that?" "I didn't do it" he says pointing to his fist "It does it for me." "My name is Son Goku, what's yours?" Goku asks offering to shake hands with the man. The man smiled and shook his hand saying "My last name is Lee, Bruce Lee." Goku than looked shocked. He wanted to shout like he usually does in these situations, (i.e. Future trunks telling him that Bulma is his mom and Vegeta is his dad.) but he kept it in this time shook his hand and then stood back a few feet. "I wanted to see if you were a great fighter like Kai said you are.' Lee said "You didn't disappoint; how did the fight feel to you?" Goku looked up and said "Let me think." Before he could think he was met with a small but annoying slap from Bruce on the head. "Don't think, feel!" Bruce exclaimed as he pointed to the sky. "It is like a finger pointing away to the moon. Don't concentrate on the finger or you will miss all that heavenly glory." They both bowed to each other, but Bruce slapped him again. "What was that for!!?" Goku shouted. Bruce gave him a stern look and said "Never take your eyes off your opponent even when you bow." Goku though annoyed, understood and bowed again not taking his eyes of Bruce for a second. "You know I am gonna wanna rematch soon" Goku said as he fixed his broken nose. He then walks out of the arena and back to his training spot to prepare for the arena. _Maybe the 200 years of training will be worth it. _He thought._ I don't know if I would beat Lee, but this training would at least give me a fighting chance. _He then began his training not feeling bored anymore.


End file.
